Don't Hold Your Breath
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Natsu didn't want to think he loved him, but sadly he did...but how could he love someone that didn't love him as he saw it? Gray was a player, and he thought he could change him...but there did that land him? No where fast...GxN
1. Prologue

A/n: I know this idea is over used, but I had to do this…this song follows the basses of the song called "Don't Hold Your Breath". This is my second FT fan fiction with an exception of my RM/FT fan fiction "Yours and Mine: Two Worlds"

Pairings: Gray/Natsu, One sided Lucy/Natsu, Gray/Juvia (Turns to one sided), Past!Natsu/Lisanna, Gajeel/Levy, Others, Gray/Many other people, ah also Laxus/Natsu as well.

Song: Don't Hold You're Breath Nicole Scherzinger

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FT or the song Don't Hold Your Breath

POV: Natsu's

[] = Natsu's character comments

() = Author/Beta comments

'= Thoughts in flashbacks

" = Talking

_Italics = Flashbacks/Thoughts/sometimes for empathizes/Letters_

**Bold = sometimes used to make a point**

Underline = also sometimes used to make a point

* * *

_**Don't Hold Your Breath 00**_

* * *

_You can't touch me now_

_There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me  
Boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath_

* * *

Natsu POV:

_"I HATE YOU!" I shouted at him. He looked hurt, but how could he be? He cheated on me so many times with so many other people. He moves out to reach me and I snap. "You can't touch me now! And if you think I am coming back don't hold you're breath!" I yelled, tears streaming from my eyes. I turned...and ran. He called after me, but I know my words had gotten to him..._

* * *

_I was under your spell for such a long time,_

_Couldn't break the chains_  
_You played with my heart,_

_Tore me apart with all your lies and games_  
_It took all the strength I had_  
_But I crawled up on my feet again_  
_Now you're trying to lure me back_  
_But no, those days are gone, my friend_

_I loved you so much that I thought someday that you could change_  
_But all you brought me was a heart full of pain_

* * *

_You were a playboy I admit, but you bound me by a spell. I couldn't break the chains that held me in you're grasp. If only I hadn't fallen in, in the first place...It took all the strength I had but I crawled up on my feet again and again...just to have it happen again. Now you're trying to lure me back, take me back, but no, those days are gone._

_I had loved you so much, that I always thought one day you would change for me, but all you brought me was a heart full of pain._

* * *

_You can't touch me now_  
_There's no feeling left_  
_If you think I'm coming back,_  
_Don't hold your breath_  
_What you did to me_  
_Boy I can't forget_  
_If you think I'm coming back,_  
_Don't hold your breath_  
_Don't hold your breath_

_I was worried about you_

_But you never cared about me none_  
_You took my money_  
_And I know that you, you could kill someone_  
_I gave you everything_  
_But nothing was ever enough_  
_You were always jealous over such crazy stuff_

_You can't touch me now_

_There's no feeling left_  
_If you think I'm coming back,_

_Don't hold your breath_

_What you did to me_  
_Boy I can't forget_  
_If you think I'm coming back,_  
_Don't hold your breath_  
_Don't hold your breath_

* * *

_You try and touch me, and I wont let you. We live together maybe, but I wont let you near. What you did to me, I can't forget. If you think you can get me back, don't hold your breath. Daily you try and win me back, but if you think I am coming back, don't hold your breath._

_More times then I remember, I paid for what we needed to live, but you know, it never got me anywhere. Your father was in a gang, I know you could kill someone, so I have you everything._

_Being around Laxus, Gajeel, Lucy, Loki, or anyone else you always got jealous and almost chased them away for good more than once. Why were you jealous? I never felt anything for them...only you. I gave you all my love, and all of my life, everything, but that was never enough. There's no feeling in my touch or yours, I wont touch you and you better **not **touch me._

* * *

_Move on,_

_Don't look back_  
_I jumped off a train_  
_Running off the tracks_  
_Your days gone,_  
_Face the facts_  
_A bad movie ends_  
_And the screen fades to black_

_What you did to me_

_Boy I can't forget_  
_If you think I'm coming back_  
_(You can't touch me now)_

_You can't touch me now_

_There's no feeling left_  
_If you think I'm coming back,_  
_Don't hold your breath_  
_What you did to me_  
_Boy I can't forget_  
_If you think I'm coming back,_  
_Don't hold your breath_

_You can't touch me now_

_There's no feeling left_  
_If you think I'm coming back,_  
_Don't hold your breath_  
_What you did to me_  
_Boy I can't forget_  
_If you think I'm coming back,_  
_Don't hold your breath_

* * *

_Just move on, don't look back. I wont come back if you keep actin' like this, I'll leave our home and go back to the pain. I jumped off the train, running off the tracks. Your day is gone, and if you think I am coming back, don't hold your breath. Face the facts, your day is gone. You can't touch me now, there is no more feeling left. What you did to me...I can't forget. __If you think I am coming back...don't hold you're breath Gray Fullbuster!_

* * *

A/n: Just for a short explanation, in this basically Natsu and Gray hate one another to start out with, but slowly he falls for Gray. After he does Gray continues his way of being a player, and honestly Natsu doesn't know how much he can take with an adoptive father at home that beats him and his boyfriend that seemingly doesn't care about him…so let's see how this goes eh

R&R please.


	2. Our Meeting

_A/n: Here is the second chapter of "Don't Hold Your Breath". In this chapter is Gray and Natsu's real first meeting as we also dig into Natus's past...and his life. This chapter is in 3rd person. And you know you have a problem when Gray Fullbuster has your attention in this story~_

* * *

_**Don't Hold Your Breath 01**_

_**Our Meeting**_

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel, a normal teen on the outside that is always_ _optomisict. However, on the inside, no one knows that the box inside of him has yet to be opened. His life at home is anything but fantastic, no one knows the pain he goes through...no one at all. Not even his two best friends Lucy and Laxus know about his home life, not even the one he loves. None of them know...that his life is a living hell all of the time..._

* * *

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

A slow hand gripped around for something to shut the alarm clock off. He groaned and slammed his hand to the alarm clock that abruptly stopped as a pink haired boy slid out from his covers. His body lay scarred and broken, but he still moved. Marks lined his sides from lashes he had gotten the night before, where the blood was still drying. He rubbed his eyes, almost amine to the pain. He was missing his shirt of course, and was only in his boxers. Beside him lay blood, but he promptly ignored it and got up to dress. His best friend, a teenage girl named Lucy, would for sure kill him if he was late for school like he had been for they're early morning get together's because of his Father during the summer, the first day of school, and the hardest. No one, not even his best friends, knew about what happened to him at home. He never intended to tell them in the first place. A grab of the simple backpack on the ground and he swung it over her shoulder.

He headed down the stares to where his Father was laying on the couch. He was asleep, thank the gods. The boy hesitantly left the home, opening the door and closing it softly, wincing as it made a sound. He prayed his Father would not wake. He left down the steps and quickly left out the gates before his Father could see him leaving for school. He made his way down to the corner where a hefty blonde male and a small blonde girl stood. The male was like he was taken from a magazine with all those hot guys. The blonde was well curved as well and her hair turned to a ponytail while on the male was a scar that was an 'x' shape. The girl smiled and waved enthusiastically as the male slowly waved as well, eyes of steel for the most part here.

"Natsu~!" The girl called out and hugged the pink haired boy happily. He chuckled and smiled at her as the girl moved back and adjusted her school bag lightly. "So...your finally not late huh? Interesting...why would you not be late on the day that you were assigned to start a project with Mr. Playboy? It's the first day of high school, but you know...already assigned to do work with him by Erza and you show up?" She frowned and crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you like him Natsu!" She snapped and he quickly shook his head as the male replied then.

"Lucy," He said to the female. "I warned him remember? If he was late another day I would swear to kill him..." He crossed his arms and smiled. "And you know very well I could if I wanted to!" He laughed and she frowned somewhat then smiled as well and laughed.

"Laxus!" Natsu groaned and the male smiled at him, a smirk more than not however. Laxus, he was a man that wasn't that cheerful unless his friends were about him. He was the son of the man that ran the school they all went to, and if a teacher got on his bad side he could have them fired, hence he was treated with great respect, as well as for the fact his Grandfather invented a book called _Fairy Tail_ which later became the name of they're family owned school. Oddly enough, all characters were from the book were actually students or teachers, or past students and teachers as well.

"Sorry Natsu." Laxus ruffled the younger boys head and then picked up his bag. "Comon' we need to go...or we _will _be late." He paused as he noted that Natsu was limping and sighed softly. This was normal, but Natsu never dared tell them what was wrong with him. He picked the latter up and handed his bag to Lucy who took it without complaints so that Laxus could carry Natsu to school...he looked in pain, but they didn't know why exactly. Laxus didn't contemplate to Natsu's arguments of putting him down.

* * *

"Hello cutie." A voice murmured into Natsu's ear. Natsu sighed softly, he remembered this voice from during the summer, often hearing it while the person flirted with random people that he happened to come across. "What? Not going to reply..." A soft hand trailed up Natsu's chest and he growled, and slammed his head back to hit the other, only to fall back into the person's arms. A light blush came to his face, and he groaned before looking up at a blackette. This person was taller than him and as some say 'dark and handsome'. This person however, had been known to break and crush more hearts than anyone else known in they're vicinity.

"Jerk...let go of me." Natsu mumbled and tried to get away from him, but the person kept a tight grip on him and nibbled on his ear somewhat. "Agh...l-let g-go Gray!" He snapped then and tried to get away once again but the other abruptly grabbed him back. He slammed Natsu into the lockers, where Natsu found himself pinned. He winced softly from the wounds he had.

"And why should I let go of you?" The taller one murmured, and smiled, moving a piece of hair out of Natsu's face. The bell silently chimed, unknown to the two boys who stood in the hallway. They would be late for class, but neither noticed as Gray so kindly started to kiss at Natsu's neck. Natsu groaned and used all power he could muster to try and get the taller one to get away from him. "Hmn...Natsu...you taste odd but good..." He purred as he nipped at the smaller one. "...like you have thin skin and blood trailing down your-"

"Sicko!" Natsu shouted then and pushed Gray back enough for him to get out. He quickly bolted down the hallway, red faced and panting. He didn't know how that had happened, and he sure as hell did not want to think it about it however...that was just so sick...how could Gray have done that to him? Jerk, how could he come after him? He had made a clear point of wanting him to stay away many times before...why now? Because Laxus and Lucy wern't around or what?

"Natsu there you are!" A voice cried and Natsu looked up to see Lucy and Laxus. Lucy hugged him then paused and looked at his neck. She frowned, and then lightly hit his head. "Natsu! What did you do? Did you do something with Lisanna again?" She asked him, and he shook his head. Natsu blushed, he had never done such a thing! Well, Lucy thought so but...

"I did it~" A voice purred and arms enveloped him. Natsu swallowed, and lightly blushed some. Did Gray follow him or something? It surly seemed like it with what was happening to him. He felt teeth nip at his ear and he felt the soft breath. "Meet me after school in the Teachers Lounge." He murmured and then he left abruptly before Laxus pummeled him. Lucy hugged Natsu who then sighed and shook his head. Laxus grumbled and crossed his arms. Natsu just wanted to understand this all...

* * *

Natsu, despite the whole day telling himself not to, he was going to meet Gray as he had been asked to do...well more so told. He walked to the room and paused. He bit his lip somewhat before he knocked on the door. Slowly, it opened and Natsu was pulled inside. He blinked some before his eyes rested on the man before him, Gray Fullbuster. He blinked some then felt the door close beside him and he panicked some. He was pressed into the door and he felt a skilled tongue touch his neck and move along it. His whole body tensed up and he groaned. He had to wonder, well, was this why he was called here? To be played with? He wasn't to sure...However, this thought became more accurate as he felt his shirt ride up and a hitched breath.

Natsu swallowed as he felt a soft, cold hand, move along the scars on his chest. He blushed softly and looked away. "...I...I..." He was cut off as lips connected to his own. Okay, now Natsu had more questions than answers again. The hand on his chest traced the scars before Gray pulled away from him and pressed his forehead to Natsu's.

"...I see what he did to you." He murmured softly. "You know, a lot of people were questioning if something was happening at home to you, and I was the go-to guy...scars...man...Natsu..." He licked Natsu's cheek softly. "I guess your father does a number on ya, huh?" He sighed softly and pulled Natsu close.

"So you just did this because of that?" Natsu hissed and tried to push Gray away, mad with himself for falling for this, and mad for the fact the other had found out about something no one else knew. Gray looked right into his eyes honestly.

"No Natsu. I've had my eyes on you for a while...this was just easier for me to do...but...really...how do you go through this?" He murmured right before a phone started to go off.

_I'm always fightin' for things I can't have._

_I'm always fightin' for friends I don't get._

_I'm always fightin' for people I can't love._

_I'm always fightin' for the will to live._

_I'm always fightin' for my reason to exist._

_I'm always fightin'..._

_No matter how hard I try to get stronger, _

_I never get ta' the world I want._

Natsu swallowed and tried to break free to grab his phone but Gray grabbed it instead and looked at it. "...your father." He mumbled and Natsu swallowed. He was doomed, his Father wanted to know where he was, and that meant that he was screwed when he got home. Gray however, smiled. He dropped the phone to the ground and picked Natsu up. "Oh well~, he won't see you tonight. My parents are gone for a while, and I told Levy and Gajeel that if what they thought was true, you could stay with me~" He smiled and Natsu blushed. _Oh great, don't tell me I'm falling for the PlayBoy?_ He thought and then sighed, hearing a sound. His eyes closed, and he gave in, this was batter than being around his abusive father right?

"Fine, but if you lay _one _hand on me mister, I'm kicking you out of your own home." Natsu hissed and Gray chuckled softly and left the room, noticing Natsu was more relaxed. This worked better than he had thought it would, and that made this easier. In truth, no one had asked him to do this, he had _wanted _to know what happend to Natsu to make him so insecure around others. With his mother dead, he had to wonder if it was an abusive father or not, and he was right about that part. However, this other part was all his idea. In truth, he lived alone as well, and now he had Natsu there...with him. He smirked, oh, he would soon show Natsu he felt something for him than anyone else. He was a playboy, but that was only because he had wanted to find the _one _person that made his heart soar...and that had to be Natsu Dragneel...

Phase one, finished...Phase two...well now that was to start tonight.

* * *

_Love is a powerful thing, _

_Be careful where you step,_

_Or you may not come out from it..._


	3. Realization

_A/n: Third chapter of "Don't Hold Your Breath"...here Gray tries to further his move, which slowly begins to make Natsu fall for him even more until he is head over heels in love. And yes, to those who have noticed I molded Laxus into someone entierly different, hura to you. xD I did so because I wanted him to not be the 'rival' like I had feared happening at first...the rival will probably be Gajeel._

* * *

_**Don't Hold Your Breath 02**_

_**Realization **_

* * *

_Gray Fullbuster, a teen that is not so...good so to speak. He loves a boy he fears he cannot have after being a PlayBoy and known about it. His family is long gone, dead, and his only friend he really has that stays with him is a teen named Lyon, that promptly is dating a teen girl named Juvia that is deeply in love with Gray. He lives alone, and has a normal life to his standers, but his habit of lossing his shirt is not so normal..._

* * *

Honestly, Gray's heart was beating faster than he could ever think was possible. He could _feel _the warmth of Natsu as he carried him, and that sent him into overdrive. He had felt this a lot around the pink haired student, but never could give into the feeling...until he finally just gave up and accepted the fact that Natsu was just too cute to resist anymore. Sure, he would just be told that Gray was a bad influence, but oh well. Gray could much less care about that, Lucy had her opinions of him, but it was _her _fault they broke up...so, you could say he was doing what he knew best here, for Natsu anyway.

The latter was fast asleep in his arms, not moving really as Gray carried him. He had a coat placed over him to be safe if his father happened to see them. Gray knew that his father would not be happy with him if he was not home, but Gray himself could care less about that. Natsu wasn't a person to easily be put now, and Gray wouldn't let his father tear him down part by part. No, he was going to build Natsu up again. Because, in fact, he really did know he loved him...even if he had odd ways of showing it. As far as he knew however, he took the boys' first kiss...that was a reward in it's own, even if Laxus killed him for it later. Lisanna meant little to nothing to him as well, she avoided him so he did the same. If Natsu loved her, that was about to change. He wouldn't be hers for much longer...he planned to make it that way.

* * *

Gray opened the door to his home and smiled down at Natsu softly. The pink haired teen was fast asleep still in Gray's arms. He was rather comfortable as well it appeared as he did not move around to much. Gray walked into his home, a two story house that had been left for him when his parents died and he was taken in by someone that later on died as well. He had the whole place to himself, but now he didn't really...Natsu was here with him now. He wouldn't let him leave any time soon either.

He set the smaller boy down on his bed once he was upstairs and in his room. He smiled at how innocent the other looked. He pressed down onto him as he climbed up on top of him. He was having a hard time controlling himself honestly. Natsu was the one he had been waiting for, and now that he was here...oh god, he didn't know what he might do to him! He just wanted to take him into his arms and kiss him, trailing his hands up his soft skin...feeling every inch of his hot body...oh god. What was he thinking? Agh, he couldn't think those things about Natsu now or he might...he didn't know. He might just do something he would later regret.

* * *

"Ahn...Gray?" A soft voice touched Gray's ears as he snapped back to reality. He blushed and then looked down at Natsu, who was pinned down against him. He looked so cute...his face was flushed and he looked so cute...so...tempting. Gray realized what he was thinking and quickly moved back. As he did Natsu sat up. His eyes were half lidded and his arms wrapped around Gray's neck. He kissed him, and Gray was shocked. He kissed back however and brought the other close as he fell back onto the bed, the other under him. What was happening? He didn't know, Natsu had told him not to make a move but...oh well. He smiled and then pulled back and kissed the others cheek and then his neck. He groaned somewhat as he felt Natsu's pants in his ear. He smiled softly.

"Oh Natsu..." He murmured and pressed against him, earning a sharp gasp from Natsu. "You need to stop tempting me before this goes bad..." Gray whispered. "Or you may never forgive me." He shook his head somewhat, and looked down into the eyes. He smiled somewhat. "Hah...you look rather...fearful now?"

"Yes! Now get the hell off of me-" Natsu was cut off as Gray kissed him. The latter groaned, and shivered. He seemed to hesitate before he kissed back to the full. He smiled against the kiss and gripped Natsu's arms then. He pulled back and gazed down at Natsu.

"You started it...Natsu...you _kissed me _first." Gray replied and put a finger over the others lips to keep him silent. "If you didn't want me to kiss back, well I feel that is your fault." He smiled. He saw that, the other didn't know how to reply to what he said before he glanced away. Gray ran a hand through out the soft pink hair. "You know I'm right." He smiled and nipped at the perfectly toned neck.

_Ding-Dong._

_Ding-Dong._

Gray groaned, and reluctantly pulled away from Natsu. He pressed against him still, making the smaller one moan somewhat. He paused before he then headed to go answer it. "Stay here Natsu." He murmured to him. "I'll be right back." He chuckled once he had left and saw that the other was blushing as he left. He was so cute, how could Gray have ever resisted him?

He sighed before he walked downstairs slowly. He rubbed the back of his neck somewhat and opened the door. He was surprised as a fist grabbed a handful of his shirt and he saw gleaming eyes looking right into his. Gray swallowed and felt the hot breath of someone mad...or as you could say...a pissed Laxus. He felt the grip tighten more as the other hissed. "Where the hell is Natsu, you sicko?" He hissed.

"A-ah." Gray stammered. He wasn't expecting Laxus to show up...and now that he was here, he wasn't sure what the hell to do. "H-he's not here Laxus." He replied then and the other slammed him into the door. He growled at Gray, the latter was fearful for his life then. "I-I'm serious..." He was slammed harder into the door and he bit his lip. "He's fine!" He snapped then. "He's not being god-dammed abused like he was at his home!" As soon as those words escaped his lips, he regretted it. Natsu wouldn't want him to tell anyone and yet...now one of his best friends knew, and not to mention...he had admitted Natsu was here. And oh, Laxus looked more pissed.

"Where. The. Fuck. Is. He?" Laxus hissed and Gray glanced upstairs to where Natsu was. Laxus followed the glance and let go of him before he headed upstairs to go see if Natsu was alright. Gray swallowed and hesitantly followed him. Laxus slammed open the door open to the room that was already had the door slightly open. He saw Natsu there, snuggled into the covers. The latter leapt up then...and Laxus gazed at his scar-ridden chest. His eyes darkened, he couldn't believe what he was seeing...those marks. Laxus walked over slowly, growling somewhat. Natsu flinched. "Why. Hide. This. From. Us?" He asked, hissing.

"I…I…" Natsu stammered and that was when Gray stepped in. He moved in front of Laxus, arms out. Natsu blinked and then Gray turned to him and pulled him close, before looking back at Laxus, eyes narrowed. Natsu paused before he sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into Gray. "I was scared." He admitted. "I was scared to know what you would all do, and what would happen to me if I did…" He then realized Laxus wanted to know how Gray knew. "H-he f-found out…using some unorthodox methods but…he-he knows." He closed his eyes slowly. "…He understands to-"

"Natsu! This is the god-damned playboy of our school you are talking about! He doesn't care about anyone but himself! He'll just do all he's done to-" Laxus's eyes widened as he saw Gray kiss Natsu, pushing him back onto the bed. Natsu seemed to be shocked for a moment but after a brief hesitation, he kissed back. His mind was whirling, what the hell was he doing...?

* * *

Natsu shot up, eyes wide. He panted somewhat and looked around. What the hell had just happened...? He had no friken idea...but as he looked around and found Gray sleeping next to him...he realized that was all a dream. Laxus wasn't here, he hadn't kiss Gray...oh gosh...that had really scared him when he thought he had fallen for Gray...a dream like that had some kind of message though didn't it? He couldn't be in love with Gray though! But...his heart ached when he tried to believe that. Was it...really just maybe time for him to accept that he did feel something...for the playboy? He sighed and laid down next to Gray again and leaned into him, feeling an arm wrap around him slowly. He sighed in acceptance and snuggled close.

_He may just be in love with the playboy of his school. _

* * *

Gray opened an eye and gazed down at the sleeping Natsu, whom once more was fast asleep. Gray had about woken him earlier with him touching the others small body, but still hadn't...barley. He had later on felt the other move, and like freak out...which somehow ended in the two snuggling together. Gray honestly wasn't sure how, but he assumed phase two of his plan had worked somehow by bringing Natsu here. Now he just had to avoid getting killed by someone friends with him, more so Laxus. Heh. If Laxus found out he was so screwed, and if Lucy found out then Laxus would know. Boy would he have to be careful around Natsu's friends...

"Ahn...Gray..." The smaller one groaned in his sleep and Gray looked down at him and blushed. Natsu was dreaming about him...well that was a good sign with the sounds the other was making...he really wondered what the other was dreaming about however.

* * *

_Natsu's Dream: -Lemon Bellow-_

_Natsu POV:_

_I felt my body get slammed into the wall. I shivered and moaned as I felt hands wandering over my body. These hands were skilled, even if the owner only did something like this fully once before. This person was someone I didn't ever want to recognize, he was our school's playboy... He kissed me, and pressed close against my littler body. We were in his room, locked in it to keep people out if they wandered into the house, more so Laxus or Lucy after he had dragged me away from them earlier._

_Some point through this whole thing, I lost my shirt and his was laying by mine on the ground. He was sucking on my neck, proving I was nothing but his. I groaned and moaned as well as he reached the sensitive spot. He made his best mark there, making sure I wouldn't be able to get it off easily...and anyone that wanted me would fail. I shivered, he wasn't going slow as my pants were tossed away as I was led to the bed. He pushed me on and I fell back onto it. He started to play with my nipples, making me moan loudly. He sucked on them and pinched them in his fingers. I felt his now naked body press deeply into my own and I moaned loudly as he grinded against me roughly. He seriously wasn't daring to wait._

_I felt three fingers press against my lips and I shivered. I took them into my mouth and lathered them as he rubbed my weeping member slowly. I felt the fingers leave my mouth and trail down my chest to my lower regions. It moved to my ass and one finger pushed deep inside of me. I gasped and then moaned loudly from the feeling. He smirked, and moved it around for a while before adding another one in. I winced in pain but it soon gave way to more pleasure. I moaned again and then the third went in. He moved them around inside of me, pushing them in and out. I then gave a loud cry as I felt something in me make me see stars. He smirked, seeing this and began to hit it more and more with his fingers._

_As I felt myself at my peak he abruptly pulled the fingers from me, a wanted moan leaving my lips. He paused before he slammed deeply into me, hitting that one spot right on the target the first time. I gasped and groaned loudly. "Ahn...Gray!" I cried out as he kept hitting that spot within my tight body. I gripped him tightly, and moaned. He kissed me as he kept thrusting, the kiss sloppy yet demanding._

_"I love you Natsu Dragneel."_

_"...I-I...love you too Gray Fullbuster!" I cried out and moaned as I came on both of our chests. He moaned as well and came inside of me..._

* * *

Natsu awoke to roaming hands. He blinked some and shivered, moving closer to the warmth that was holding him. He was not used to waking like this, but really he enjoyed waking to warmth and no pain this time. That was when he remembered...he was in Gray's house, and he had just had such a dream about Gray...Oh god, what was he to do? Had he really dreamed about doing such things with the playboy?

"Night Natsu." The black haired male yawned and Natsu looked up at the other, blushing furiously. Gray blinked then chuckled. "I assume from that look...you had an erotic dream...and the fact that..." Gray pressed a hand to the bulge in Natsu's underpants. Natsu gasped then moaned somewhat. He then covered his mouth quickly, blushing deeply before he slapped the other hard.

"D-don't touch me there!" He stammered and struggled up, only to trip over the sheets, getting tangled in them and falling on the floor in an awkward position. His ass was in the air as he had landed on his face and he groaned. Gray chuckled and reached down, and grabbed his erection. Natsu gasped and struggled out of the position as the other began to rub him slowly. He got out and hit the other again, leaving two red marks on the playboy's face.

"Awwww...Natsu..." Gray purred and his arms wrapped around the smaller boy, pulling him back onto the bed. He held him in his lap and smiled at him, Natsu squirming under the touch. "Relax, I'm just trying to relive you of this little problem..." He murmured and kept rubbing the other. Natsu moaned softly and then regretted it. He shivered some and moved to grab the others shoulders as he kept rubbing him. "Natsu...I thought you would be resisting." He chuckled and Natsu growled lightly, but it was broken by a shattered moan. He laid his head on Gray's shoulder, and panted softly, feeling his boxers being pulled down. He was alarmed, but he felt so good...he couldn't stop him until he came, crying out.

Gray smiled and pulled Natsu down to lay down, kissing him then. The pink haired male didn't resist, he was to weak and ashamed to resist the kiss. By god, he had just let Gray touch him in such ways! What the hell had he been thinking? But he couldn't put back any more force to resist the kiss, or any touches that followed. His dream was making him fearful however, he wondered if he would let Gray go that far...and if he did, by god...he would feel so sick for sleeping with another male...and a playboy.

"Natsu..." Gray murmured and kissed the others cheek softly. He was stopping here, he had to or he would take the boy right now. And the two burning slaps told him it would be stupid to go much further, or risk being killed by Laxus later on. He glanced at the time, well, now that he thought of it, they had five more hours to sleep after sleeping from the moment they laid down...well a bit after that but still...they had five hours to kill. What could he do to keep himself from taking the poor boy?

"Gray...I..." He paused and then closed his eyes somewhat. Natsu seemed to have a problem with saying what he wanted to say to Gray. Gray however paused before he then sighed softly, waiting for him to reply to him. "I think I may have _fallen for you._"


	4. Love's Mark

_A/n: I'm glad so many people like this story, honestly this is a total re-write I had done before, and well, now here it is moving smoothly opposed to the last one._

* * *

**_Don't Hold Your Breath 03_**

**_Love's Mark_**

* * *

_Lucy Heartfilia, a normal teenage girl. She is in love with her best friend, Natsu Dragneel. She has no idea about what happens at her friends home with her own problems. Her mother is sick and she knows she may not be alive for much longer. Her father works all of the time and half of the time he is never worried about her or her mother...She has been best friends with Natsu and Laxus, also another boy that goes to another school named Loki, since childhood. She was one of Gray Fullbuster's past victims when she fell in love with him...but now she hates his guts and will do all she can to keep Natsu away from him._

* * *

As soon as Natsu's words were out, he was shocked in himself for saying it. He covered his mouth and glanced away with a deep blush. Gray however, was happy...and glad at the same time that Natsu was his now. Phase 2, was far done...and now Natsu was all his...wasn't he? Yes, Gray wanted him to be all his from now on. He leaned in then slowly and licked at Natsu's neck and then began to suck on his neck. Natsu gasped and gripped Gray's shoulders as he felt the male nip, sick, and mark his neck for him and only him. Well, now Natsu was screwed in more ways than one. To start with, he had to make sure he hid this mark or he risked getting beat up by Laxus for having this mark. Another would be his Father, he was sure to die for all of this happening...and not coming home. Then, now he was really Gray's wasn't he?

"Natsu..." Gray's voice was soft, and he was awfully calm about this all. "Move in with me." He said and Natsu's eyes widened. He stared up at Gray, jaw dropped. He didn't know what he was supposed to say...now that had been a little direct for the fact Natsu had been staying away from Gray for years now, and they had really just interacted yesterday. Now that was really plain blunt that he wanted Natsu. Honestly though, was this really happening to him? "Listen, I don't want you to be hurt anymore...besides...I want you as my own." He kissed at Natsu's neck slowly.

"I can't trust you." Natsu replied, he was certain that he could never trust him with all his life. Gray sighed softly and closed his eyes to think. "I rather go home to my abusive Father than have my heart broken like how you break all the hearts of those you are near." He gripped Natsu tightly. "Why would I move in with the playboy of the school!" Natsu snapped and shook his hands off of his body. He struggled up and then tried to get away but Gray grabbed him back and pulled him flush against his body. A light nip to his sensitive part of the neck made Natsu still and shiver.

"Because I promise you I won't break your heart like I have so many others. You are the one I wanted so badly." Gray's hands went to Natsu's exposed chest and moved his hands along, touching him in areas that Natsu loved. He then realized it, he was _letting _Gray touch him. He was _letting _Gray move his hands like he did, touch his chest…see him…in such a way. It was not that he didn't want him to touch him…he did but…it was like a poison. He would want more if he kept letting this happen to him. A moan tore from his throat as Gray ran his fingers over his nipples slowly. He shivered somewhat from the reaction. "Natsu…" He pressed him close to his body, pressing his body against Natsu's. Natsu shivered and let Gray's hands move along down his sides. Gray suddenly stopped and Natsu whimpered from the lack of affection he was given. He looked at Gray. "Natsu...if I keep this up...I'll go all the way..." He pressed against Natsu's straining erection and the other moaned. Gray bit his lip.

"...just...I..." Natsu stammered and fell back against the other as the hand started to rub him. He knew if he didn't stop Gray right now it would get that far with how he was reacting. But...if he didn't, what would happen to him anyways? He wasn't sure, but he knew he was going to be screwed either way...literally and not so literal. A hand touched his face and Natsu looked right into Gray's eyes. "Gray..." No, he couldn't...he couldn't be acting like this! He slowly tried to push Gray from him but the other started to suck on his neck again. Natsu's eyes rolled back and he felt himself fall back with Gray on top of him. "Ah...Gray..." He groaned. The older one was pressing all of the right buttons...and Natsu felt himself slowly slipping away.

* * *

_"Yo, Lucy have you seen Natsu?" _The young blond teen groaned and yawned as she listened to one of her friends words. She then blinked some at the question. She thought back to the day before. Well, Natsu hadn't shown up when they iwere supposed to meet for Ice cream, or when they were heading to go work on they're projects together so Natsu didn't have to be alone with Gray...but she hadn't at all remembered him being there...or returning her texts and calls.

"No, I haven't now that you ask Loki." Lucy replied to her friend, who sighed and said something to someone else that appeared to be with him. She waited for his reply as he spoke to whoever was with him. Finally after about five minutes of waiting she got a reply from him.

_"Laxus's Father found Natsu's phone..." _Loki began. _"And...we found some pretty bad things on it Lu...h-his dad has been beating him Lu. On the phone we found multiple messages with death threats and warnings to get home. We can assume he didn't go home, but we're not sure where he could-"_

"Gray..." Lucy murmured and get up. "Loki, get Laxus and meet at my place! I think I may know where Natsu is! I hope I'm wrong...but right..." She closed her eyes as she thought back.

* * *

_Gray smiled down at her, she was pinned on his bed, but she didn't mind it. They had been going out for about a year now with no real incidents sept for Gray kissing a few other people...but she really loved him. She had noticed that Natsu would never return what she felt for him, because he was in love with Lisanna, so Gray was a close second. However, she never did know what she was walking into when this whole thing started between them. She was innocent, young, and she didn't know any better. "Do you really want this Lucy?" He murmured and she gave him a timid nod._

* * *

Lucy snapped her self from the memory and sighed softly. She really had been an idiot when she was young hadn't she? She had fallen for him, like an idiot, and wanted him to be there for her. Natsu...he was the same way, still naive to many things...and Gray would be one of them. He would push him away, but Gray would stop at nothing to get him to be his for good...but then...he would just break Natsu back down again. Lucy wouldn't have that, she loved Natsu...and she wanted him to be safe.

_Ding-Dong_

She got up and went over to the door, opening it. She smiled weakly at her two friends that stood before her, Laxus and Loki. She smiled and let them inside and walked back to the couch and sat down. "So, no one knows where Natsu is then?" She asked softly and they both nodded.

"Like Loki told you, we found his phone but...we can't find him." Laxus sighed. "We haven't called the police yet, in fear of what Natsu would say if we told the police he was abused. You know how Igneel gets when it comes to abusive things, and since Natsu only has his Father, I highly doubt he would tell the truth to Igneel..." He shook his head some. "Besides, it has to be 24 hours before we can say he is really missing."

"I know...but I think I may have an idea to where Natsu is guys...we need to check Gray's place...I just have an idea that he may be there...after what Gray did to him." She frowned, remembering the markings Natsu had gotten from Gray earlier in that day.

"...that is actually a good idea...I wish we would have thought of that before." Loki muttered and Laxus sighed softly and nodded. Well, now it was off to Gray's...

* * *

"Ah! Gray!"

Natsu cried out as the other played with his nipples. Gray smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him as he teased the other. Natsu was just so cute, Gray was having a hard time controlling himself. He was so tempted like before...and by now honestly, Gray found Natsu wasn't resisting the touches any longer like he had been earlier on. Not to mention, Natsu was the type to not hold back sounds he made. He was content with letting them out...the sounds that pleased Gray so much. He moved his hands down slowly and then paused as he saw that the other was shivering. He was scared for Gray to go any further in this...experiment, but Gray could care less. He wanted more of Natsu..."G-gray...d-don't...please." Natsu begged softly. "N-no...more..." Gray looked back at him and sighed. He would defiantly lose the trust he had gained if he went to far but...oh gosh was Natsu looking so hot. It made his erection hurt.

"Natsu...I..." Gray began but paused and then he sighed softly. He moved away some before he felt Natsu's arms move tightly around him. Both males were shirtless, and well...Natsu was also missing his pants, his boxers were the only thing in Gray's way...but he would respect this wish not to keep going now. He knew better than to take what he wanted with out the other wanting it...and honestly he was shaky to do it with another person...he had done it two other times, one girl and one guy...but that was not when he was trying to be careful. "Sorry I'll stop." He kissed the smaller one. "I...I want you to understand me though...I want _you_." Natsu gazed at him and took a breath. He pulled Gray close to him and then groaned some.

"You can...touch me...but don't...go any further than _touching _my body..." He murmured and Gray blinked. He smiled some and nodded, slowly moving down the last article of clothing in his way. For the third time that night, Natsu was stiff, perfectly... As Gray began to rub him, he moaned loudly and his hands tangled in the deep black hair. He tried not to buck into the hand, but promptly failed. Gray smirked some and rubbed faster. He paused then and stopped, earning a whimper from Natsu. Gray chuckled and moved down slowly. Natsu watched him through half lidded eyes before he felt the others tongue run over his aching appendage. He moaned, and let out a shiver that went right down to his lower regions. The cries became more as Gray started to suck on his member, making Natsu clench the sheets below him. He didn't mind Gray was sort of disobeying what he told him to do…but it felt really good.

"Hmn…" Gray lightly hummed as he sucked the other off, liking that the other was reacting so _hotly _to this. It was as if Natsu was…well inexperienced in this but he understood what this was doing. What the touch of Gray was doing to him. With all of this, Gray failed to notice that the doorbell was being rang. Natsu didn't hear it either, he was moaning too loudly for himself to understand much more than what Gray was doing to him. Soon the doorbell being rang turned to a loud pounding on the door. Gray groaned, ignoring it, and kept sucking. The pounding led to yelling, and it was a voice that made both boys still for a moment. Gray pulled away slowly and then looked up at Natsu, the boy was red-faced and he was panting. His eyes rolled back into his head slightly. Gray smiled and leaned up, kissing him softly. He heard the yelling and pounding now, but he wanted to choose and ignore it. Natsu gazed at him for a moment before pulling him down, kissing him this time, and then softly murmuring.

_"Love's mark is on me, and I have no way to go back to what I was before...I do not regret it Gray Fullbuster...but...I do regret I can't deny my own feelings for you any longer..."_

_"I do not want you to regret this..." _ Gray kissed him steadily. _"Despite what your friends may tell me, tell you, tell us...I won't, I refuse, to let that get in the way of our love...I promise you, this wont be anything like I have done before...I wont just give you up, I will...always be there for you as long as you want me to be."_

_"I won't...as long as I wont become one of your...heartbreaks."_

_"Not with love's mark on you, Natsu..."_

* * *

_A/n: Also please vote for the pole on my page, it covers two things._


	5. I Love A PlayBoy

_A/n: Now here is the fourth chapter...hmn...what will Natsu's friends think? And also at the bottom is what will lead into the next chapter. This story will have preverted things, 'toys' as my friend put it, and some other things you could say are out there, but that will not be too much really. I was asked by a good friend of mine to do so...so...yeah. It wont be often, but I wanted to add in something, which would be Gray having another...personality kind of, and the sadistic type was the most popular in choice. Also please remember to vote on the pole on my page._

* * *

**_Don't Hold Your Breath 04_**

**_I Love A Playboy_**

* * *

_Laxus Dreyer, a teen that is older than the average one in his grade, being held back for one year after he was in a fight. He is the 'bully' of the school to many, but he really isn't. He once beat up a whole gang because he was attacked by them. His father is the principal of his school and his grandfather writes a book known as **Fairy Tail**. This book is one of the best sellers in his area, no one doesn't know about the books. He is a good student, but also a great fighter. His mother died when he was young and he never got to know her. He is best friends with Lucy, Natsu, and Loki, his best friends since he was a young boy..._

* * *

Gray picked Natsu up slowly, cradling him in his arms some. Natsu was in his boxers now, Gray had dressed that part of him before he planned to open the door...because he was certain he knew who was on the other side of the door. He lightly set Natsu down on the couch and kissed him softly. He took a breath then and headed over to the door. Slowly he began to open the door. He was swiftly greeted by a punch to the face, in which he ducked.

"You bastard!" Laxus yelled and slammed his fist into Gray's chest this time. Gray coughed and fell back, wincing. He looked up at the other, glaring at him. "You damn bastard how dare you hurt Natsu!" He yelled at him, and that left a sigh for Gray.

"Hmn..." Gray mumbled. "I _hurt _Natsu." He repeated then and glared at Laxus. "Why in the _world _would I hurt Natsu?" He asked him, growling some. "I would _never _dare harm him Laxus." He stood up, whipping blood from his mouth some. "Now, would you care to leave _us _alone?"

"No you jerk!" Lucy shouted at him then, putting her hands on her hips. "You hurt too many people for your own good already you know! If you think we will trust you around Natsu, you have another thing coming! More so when your shirtless!" She snapped and Gray blushed, looking down at his chest, he hadn't exactly noticed that he had forgotten his shirt. He cursed in his mind, shaking his head some.

"Listen, Lu...I made mistakes yeah...but I won't make those mistakes again, I can say that for sure." Gray replied, glaring at one of his other ex's. He took a breath then, but he wasn't to sure at all if he could stop his old ways. He wanted to, for Natsu.

"And how do we know that?" Laxus grabbed Gray's hair and growled at the latter boy. "How do we know that you wont hurt Natsu? How can we be sure of that, huh?" He was clearly about ready to snap someone's head off, that was seen from a clear look of annoyance laying in the eyes of the blonde.

"Laxus..." A voice snapped Laxus's head over to the couch, where his eyes settled upon Natsu...the latter was looking hurt, his shirt missing but...well, he looked fine. He blinked some at Natsu who then frowned. "He...hasn't done anything against my will..." He murmured. "Stop worrying so much about me...I hate it..."

"You never friekn tell us anything!" Laxus snapped at him. "More so about those damned scars!" It was only then Natsu realized that they were seeing his scars. His eyes widened but out of instinct Gray pulled him close. "You didn't tell us that _he _was abusing you! You never told us any damned thing!"

"H-how-"

"My father found your phone...we found numerous texts and threatening voice mails in the damned thing!" Laxus snapped and Natsu swallowed. He moved his hands to grip Gray's hands. He took a breath and then shook his head some.

"L-laxus...I-I had a good reason." He whispered and glanced at Loki and Lucy. Both were wearing sadden looks on they're faces and he felt a pain in his heart. He hated seeing them so upset..."...if he would have found out..." Natsu paused. "I...he might have killed me..." He shook a bit.

"Easy now Natsu." Gray murmured into the smaller ones' ear. Slowly, Natsu's eyes closed, relaxing into the grip of the other. "It's going to be alright..." A soft hand touched Natsu's cheek for a moment. "It's alright, it's alright..." Soothing voice, a very soothing voice.

"Natsu…is that why you dare be so…welcoming to a playboy that crushes hearts in a heartbeat?" Lucy asked, well more so yelled at him. "I…I…how could you?" She shook her head.

"Lucy…wrong…I…I was maybe an idiot trying to keep back feelings that were always there. I really have fallen for him…I-I have…" He shook his head and looked up at Gray. He smiled softly at the older one. "I do love him." There was no hesitation in his words, and he didn't regret them either. "You maybe don't think much of him at all, but I do. I really do, don't accuse him of doing anything..."

"What will you tell Lisanna then?" Loki asked, frowning some. He gripped Lucy's hand some as she was looking really upset. She loved Natsu, and he knew it, so this had to be hard for her to see her best friend now going out with a man that broke her own heart.

Natsu also seemed to be affected by that question. You could see the sudden look of panic laying on his face. He swallowed and then took a breath. "I..." He paused then shook his head some. He took a breath and gripped Gray's hands tighter. Gods, he didn't want to have to think about this question at all. Not to think about Lisanna...Not to think about meeting her in Middle School, 6th grade if he remembered correctly.

* * *

_"Natsu." A voice murmured softly. I looked up and smiled at her, she was a girl in my math, science, and social studies class. _

_"Yes, Lisanna?" I asked her and she sat down next to me, that amazing smile was shinning on her face as she looked at me. She gripped my hand and I blushed some. "Lisanna?" I murmured and she took a breath while gazing at me. She was prefecture, I admit it, she was perfect, or she tried to at anything...everything._

_"Natsu, well...I wanted to ask you about something!" Her face brightened and she gripped my hand tighter. "I wanted to know, would you be my Boyfriend?" She about yelled and I blushed deeply. I took a breath then nodded...She hugged me and I hugged back, gripping her tightly. I was so amazed._

* * *

Yeah, he had meet her like that, and that simple question had blossomed into a relastionship that he had enjoyed all throught middle school with a...few ups and downs. But now, it was all coming to an end here and now. He was agreeing to be with Gray, but then, where did Lisanna now stand? His ex? Or...something else? He didn't know...and he didn't like the thought of it either. Oh well, he would soon enough figure it out when he decided to talk to her about this whole thing.

"I'll figure it out." He replied and smiled then. Yes, he would soon figure it out. The three seemed to pause before they sighed and nodded some, right...that of course would be the answer Natsu would give them.

"Alright...but are you really sure about..._him?_" Laxus asked and crossed his arms. Natsu heaved a sigh, right, Laxus of course wouldn't dream about agreeing with Natsu and...Gray...the school player. Of all people of course, no wonder Laxus was not happy with him. "Hmph, then again he _dare_ harm you and I will defiantly beat him black and-" Natsu's eyes widened and Laxus stopped. He swallowed. "Uh...right you get the idea." _Be more carefull around Natsu...no threats until his nerves are not so up there. _"Ahem anywho...uh...where are you going to be staying now then?" He crossed his arms.

"Here." Gray replied before Natsu could speak. Lucy glared at him and growled, she wanted Natsu's answer, not idiot Gray's answer.

"L-Lucy...I already agreed!" Natsu said quickly and gripped Gray's hands tighter. "I think it's better than home and all of you guys live near him..." He shivered some and that earned a few nods.

"But...Natsu...why not an apartment or something?" Lucy murmured and Natsu groaned. She was more against this than Laxus was, wasn't she? "I mean, it's much better right?" She laughed nervously. Natsu shook his head.

"Lu...I don't want to go to a place where I am all alone, I want to stay here." He murmured and she clenched her fists, about to retaliate when Natsu said. "It's final Lu! I'm staying here so deal with it! I can take care of myself!" He then smiled some. Gray smiled as well, and then, ignoring the looks of the others, kissed Natsu. Natsu blushed at this action but he began to kiss back as well. _I'm in love with the school playboy...and I couldn't have it any other way._

* * *

Gray heaved a sigh as he heard the doorbell for the third time that day. He sat up, glancing at the time. 4:30pm. He blinked, him and Natsu had pretty much slept the day away, and skipped school at that, then again Laxus said for the next week they didn't have to attend...for emotional reasons for Natsu. He got up and dressed as he headed down the stairs to see who in the world was here. He opened the door and looked around, no one was here. He sighed then glanced down, a box. He raised a brow and picked it up, carrying it into the kitchen. "Hmn." He hummed some as he put it onto the counter and opened it. He looked at a note that caught his eye and read it.

_"Dear Gray,_

_I don't have any idea why, but appearantly I was sent this to send you. I didn't look! I swear! I have no idea what is in here, all I did was put in this note. I don't know who sent it to me either...just be careful kay? I pray it's no bomb or somethin' ya know. Also, it couldn't hurt to give me a call at some point ya know? Just because I am in another class than you, dosen't mean that you can't talk to me! Hope you find someone soon too! ;P_

_-Lyon."_

Gray sighed, it allways appeared that anything for him ended up at Lyon's. Why? He had no idea, but it didn't bother him to much anymore. He took a breath before clearing the packing peanuts on the top and then blushed. What. The. Hell. Why would someone send him such things? It scared him, really scared, that some part inside of him liked what he was seeing...He uncounssiously licked his lips and took a breath. Oh...now he was going to have to use this things, and make Natsu...the first one he happened to use them on. He took a deep breath and then smirked some. Yes, perfect. So perfect, Natsu would be all his to use...Ah, now that was also scaring him, how dare he think about that, think about doing such things to Natsu...but oh god...he got hard just thinking about it. Gods, he needed to do something, get rid of these things or something...before the other side of him seemed to do such things to Natsu...


	6. Dark Side

_A/n: Gray has a rather dark side now doesn't he? Well, now that comes into play, and it scares Natsu...but who knows..._

* * *

**_Don't Hold Your Breath 05_**

**_Dark Side_**

* * *

_Loki, a boy with no last name for some reason. He lives with a woman named Aqua and a male name Scorpio. The two are big believers in the zodiac for the stars and often tell Loki to beware of certain people that will bring bad luck to him as well as them. He knows nothing of his mother or his father for some reason, it as much as a mystery as his last name. He really wants to know about them...he really does. But who knows, maybe he will? He is in love with Lucy, but he knows that she never notices his look as he gazes at her._

* * *

"Gray...?" Natsu tilted his head and gazed at Gray who came back into the room with a wild gaze, a smirk playing on his lips. He walked over and instantly pulled Natsu into a kiss. Natsu groaned and then looked at the other; he gazed at Gray as he was pushed back against the bed. "Gr-ay..." He whispered and Gray smirked still. He felt the other already getting rather hard. He pulled the box over and laid it down on next to their bodies. He was for sure going to have fun with Natsu. Natsu noticed it and he swallowed. "G-gray...w-what is that?" He stammered. The other male said nothing and grabbed something from the box.

"Now...you are the first to see _this _side of me...I don't know, but I find this much enjoyable." Gray murmured and Natsu swallowed. So, something had woken a dark side of Gray. Still, he was not ready to have something this bad happen to him. "This box here...heh...it has a few surprises for you my little fire..." He purred. He took what he had in his hand and smirked. Natsu's eyes went wide as he realized that Gray was holding rope. He swallowed as he felt the other begin to tie his hands together. Natsu whimpered some and gazed up at Gray. Gray had told him he would wait to do anything to him...but this dark side; nothing was the same then wasn't it?

Slowly, Gray began to tie a nott in the rope so the other couldn't break free. He chuckled some and then moved down to the others feet. He tied one leg to one of the poles at the end of his bed, and then did the same to the other leg. Natsu whimpered some, not liking that he was kind of...enjoying the other doing such extremes to him. He felt it then, the others hand touching his ass. He gasped as a finger pushed inside of him and gripped the ropes that bound his own hands together. His legs were open, every inch of his private areas were out in the open for Gray to see. Gray licked his lips and smiled.

"You look so cute like that Natsu~" He purred and ran a hand along the skin that was now all open to him to touch. He grabbed something else from the box and licked his lips, showing it to Natsu. Natsu's eyes widened, and he squirmed. Gray needed to stop…but this was a darker side, so he wasn't going to stop was he? Dang it. This sucked…he didn't like this. He agreed to be with Gray, but he never intended this to happen to him. He felt something getting tapped onto his chest, well two things, and groaned. He couldn't see what it was, but he knew it was not good as to where it was being tapped. He groaned some. "Aw…Natsu don't look so sad…I want you to be moaning under me."

Gray grabbed the others wrists softly and then licked up his arm, purring as he did so. Natsu shivered and looked away. He wanted to cry, but he was fearful to let the other see how he was feeling about this. Slowly, he felt something starting to vibrate on two of his weak points. His eyes widened and he gasped. He clenched the sheets as Gray chuckled and ran a hand down the boy's side.

"Relax Natsu. I promise it will feel good soon enough~" Gray purred and began to get something else. Natsu's eyes slowly closed and he whimpered softly. He felt something touch his skin and slowly move down it. He felt a pause before a cool object touched his bum. His eyes widened then and he bit his lip.

"N-no Gray…d-don't." He whispered softly. Gray looked up at Natsu and chuckled. He leaned up and kissed him as he began to press the object into Natsu. Natsu cried out and whimpered. He gripped onto the sheets tightly and shook his head. No, no he didn't want this! Dang it. "G-gray! S-snap out of it!" He cried as the object was pushed in deeper. He gripped the sheets to the point his knuckles had turned white. He felt it then, something vibrating within him. His eyes widened and he cried out. Not to mention, well, now the other turned on the vibrators on his chest. He cried out again and his member hardened drastically. He whimpered some and shivered. Great...that had felt good...it did feel good. He hated it, but it did feel good. "...Ah...~AH~"

Gray smirked and sat back to watch the other squirm and writhe in pleasure from what he had done to him. He was content with watching for now, he would be able to have more fun this way after all. He was tempted here, really tempted to turn the vibrations up but...could Natsu stand that without his mind breaking slowly? It, he really wanted to do it however. He swallowed before he did so to all three. Natsu cried out with a loud moan. Gray chuckled and then began to rub Natsu slowly. He was going to break him if he wasn't to careful but...god he was just to tempting. He wanted much more.

Gray bit his lip for a moment before he then quickly pulled the vibrator inside of the other out and licked his lips. He heard the whimper Natsu gave before Gray gripped the others shoulders and pushed against him. Natsu gasped and then moaned some from the touches, something was happening to him. He was more sensitive than before...what did Gray do? He had no idea. Gray kissed him as a distraction as he pushed into the other. Natsu grasped the sheets still as he felt the other enter him. Despite the kiss, he could feel it vividly. Gray licked his cheek then and looked into Natsu's eyes. "Don't look so sad...you like it, and you know it." He murmured softly. Natsu whimpered again, the other was half right about that...he didn't want it. That was for sure.

Gray slowly began to move, and slowly untied Natsu's hands. The other gripped Gray's shoulders instantly and let out a cry as the other kept moving inside of him. He threw his head back as the other hit something inside of him. "Ahhhhhhhhh~! G~R~A~Y!" That spot felt so good...god, really good. Gray smirked as he found the others prostate. He hit him hard there again and again then, making Natsu cry in excite. He wanted this from the start, these screams were perfect...

Gray leaned in and kissed Natsu again as the others fingers tangled in his hair. Natsu was freaked out however, because he was liking this...why in the hell was he liking this? He took a breath as the other kept thrusting right into his body, into that one spot. He felt his hips lightly buck as the other kept thrusting, sept it was hard for him to do with his legs tied. Gray shivered some as he felt the others tight walls clench tighter around him. He bit his lip then as he felt the other give another loud cry. Gray felt warmness of the others cum and smirked. He then cried out himself and came inside of the other. Natsu gasped and then his eyes darkened some. He whimpered some as well, and then his eyes closed…he didn't believe what had just happened to him…

* * *

Natsu woke a while later after falling asleep in Gray's arms. He winced some, but then rolled over as he found himself untied. He blinked when he noticed Gray wasn't anywhere around. He frowned then and sat up, wincing as well. He glanced around, trying to find him. He heard the shower turn off then and Gray walked into the room with a towle around his waist and one on his head. He looked at Natsu and bit his lip. He seemed...scared? He walked over and sat down before hugging Natsu tightly. "God, Natsu, I'm so sorry...I...I don't know what came over me." He bit his lip again, making it bleed. "I know I can never-"

Natsu didn't let him keep going and he kissed him. Gray was shocked to say the least. He took a breath before he kissed back. He closed his eyes slowly, and felt the others arms move around him. "Gray..." The other murmured. "It's alright...I know it is alright...I...I don't want to see that look ever again, that_ you_, again Gray...I love you still...just no more Dark Side..." He put his head on his shoulder.

"...Natsu...I'm so sorry...but I will try. I don't want to ever do that to you again..." He ran a soft hand along the others back and took a deep breath. "I'll tell you now, if that happens again, go ahead and hit me, _hard._"

"Of course Gray..." Natsu sighed contently. "For now, just hold me tight...and never let me go..." His eyes closed slowly. "_Never let me go, Gray Fullbuster..."_


End file.
